mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Talk:Jade Harley/Archive 1
Pen-Pal Identity Facts: Jade's pen-pal supposedly wrote this letter to John. The letter was one of the many contents of the Package from Jade. Significantly, this pen-pal is in possession of a sendificator (or at least capable of the same hijinks Jade used to send her present from John to her own past). Conjecture: Grandpa. My first guess was Dave, but "heartell," loving adventure, and "birds of a feather" suggest otherwise. I suppose it could be Sassacre. Either of these two implies time travel, but Sassacre with Sendificator seems unlikely. JNJ 15:42, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Strangely, I somehow suspected Bro. In this case, of course, the wording would be totally ironic. 16:03, June 9, 2010 (UTC) My first guess was a Troll we haven't seen yet. JackAlsworth 16:21, June 9, 2010 (UTC) I'd lean towards Grandpa too. We know that he has to die at some point, and yet we know as of yet he is still alive, and also have access to the Medium somehow. Something to note: the bunny weilds four weapons: one for each of the kids, seemingly a high level of weapons, maybe created in the future? This is seemingly confirmed with the warhammer. (see it's page). This person is from THE FUTURE. Definitely. Alienatedduck 18:19, June 9, 2010 (UTC) My guess would be carcinoGenetecist from the future. He's the one who's been trying the hardest to talk to Jade. But it's probably just some other troll with green text, and only capitalizes the first letter in a sentence, then uses no puncuation until the end of it. As a matter of fact, that's exactly who it is. I'd bet money on it.Drunken Lemur 00:45, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Wardrobe Variations Would it be possible for someone to make a GIF that cycles through all of her shirt symbols? Such a GIF may already exist. McAllisterFawkes 03:18, August 25, 2010 (UTC) : Done. Octachoron 22:07, August 25, 2010 (UTC) : :Would there be a way to slow down the images? Its beautiful and awesome by the way and you are awesome for doing it. Loverdesang 22:51, August 25, 2010 ::What speed? Currently it changes in .1 seconds. Octachoron 23:26, August 25, 2010 (UTC) :::It would be nice to use as the "Normal" image, so preferably quite slowly. I'm think 2-3 seconds, maybe even 5. It should change, but not bring attention to itself. I'' think so, anyway. Also, it should start on the atom symbol. --Pigbuster 23:30, August 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::I'm personally wonder if it should be set to just Bec now or not, seeing as her Wardrobifier is busted... but I dunno, I'm not sure if it should be changed it not. JordanTH 10:59, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Don't forget that her dream self's dress cycles its images as well. I'd do something, but I'm a bit tired of animating GIFs at the moment. --Pigbuster 03:30, August 26, 2010 (UTC) : Huzzah. Courtesy of Octachoron. How on Earth you guys aren't on the featured users list yet I have no idea. --Pigbuster 04:14, August 26, 2010 (UTC) As long as there are animated images, would it be possible to get an animated version of the Iron Lass outfit? JordanTH 11:26, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Associated Element Jade recently has had her incorrectly-attributed poem posted (poem , and confirmation that it is the poem here and here ). Winter, frost, snow and the like are heavily mentioned. Mentions of earth, on the other hand, are conspicuously absent (unless you want to count forge and hearth as "earth" terms). Finally, of course, Jade has arrived in The Land of Frost and Frogs. The point I'm trying to get at is that Jade's associated element seems to be ice or frost, not earth. As much as I'm sure some of us (myself included) have the urge to pigeonhole the kids into the four classical Greek elements, it might be time to admit that this pattern is off. Should we change Jade's associated element? Croove55 01:37, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Her element is most likley NOT ice, since the story has foreshadowed twice that she will "melt" the ice. I think the part of the article stating her element is ice should be changed back to earth again. Or instead it could list that her element is currently unclear, but possibly earth or ice. 13:04, December 26, 2010 (UTC) I just realised that one part of the text lists her element as ice or earth, while the other part lists it as ice. So I am just going ahead and change the second mention into ice or earth as well. 13:08, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Jade's narcolepsy The latest update seems to suggest that Vriska may have cause Jade's narcolepsy. Does anyone think this could be the case? (I don't want to put it in the article, unless it is confirmed.) RhedSquizel 13:54, December 12, 2010 (UTC) :Yep, looks highly likely at least. :I don't think anyone in homestuck has ever slept without being put to sleep by Vriska. ~Octachor n 13:56, December 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, there was Karkat... unless you think that Vriska was controlling Kanaya when she chainsawed Tavros... --DarthEinstein 01:06, December 13, 2010 (UTC) ::John went to sleep on his bed once, when he almost but not quite woke up. Remember when we saw Jade's silhouette for the first time? JordanTH 10:56, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Patron Troll Edit As stated in the my edit summary, I promise I am not trying to start an argument; I would just like to state my brief reasoning for why I think Tavros qualifies as a patron troll for Jade. If it's incorrect to anyone, I won't argue/edit it any further. The main proof for Tavros as a patron troll lies in these 3 pages: http://mspaintadventures.com/?s=6&p=004945 http://mspaintadventures.com/?s=6&p=004949 http://mspaintadventures.com/?s=6&p=004955 We know Kanaya is a patron troll, i.e. a "fairy god troll", from the first listed page. Tavros is referred to as a fairy god troll on the second listed page. Finallly, the art style from the first page is reused in the third page (this art style is also used in a previous conversation between John and Vriska, who is recorded as John's patron troll). That's pretty much my entire reasoning. My apologies if I'm incorrect. Croove55 10:16, December 20, 2010 (UTC) : http://mspaintadventures.com/?s=6&p=005040 : And then Hussie posted something which may or may not invalidate my edit. Eventually, he's going to learn to check his updates to make sure they conform to my speculation, like he should. :P Croove55 01:58, December 25, 2010 (UTC) jade's consorts=frogs? -->no the big thing at the bottom of each (character related) page lists Jade's consorts as frogs. That's neither confirmed, nor is it likley, frogs appear in her land's name, and frogs serve an entirely different purpose in Sburb. Also, this page: http://www.mspaintadventures.com/?s=6&p=004925 clearly shows that Jade and Tavros have the same consorts, which seem to be frilled lizards of some kind...or whatever that statue is...definetly not a frog. 22:23, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Jadesprite? Before any more information is added about Jadesprite on her main page, I'm thinking it might just be better to make a new Jadesprite page. It'll have some significant connections with the pages for Jade and for Becquerel, but I feel like it'd be better to have some repeated information than to clutter up this page with a bunch more info. Plus, Jadesprite's probably gonna be pretty important from now on. And to top it all off, we don't have room in the tabber for Jadesprite's image. -- Jumpjet2k 16:33, January 1, 2011 (UTC) I agree, a seperate Jadesprite page would be for the best. After all she is technically a completly seperate person from regular Jade now, able to be awake when she is as well. And it would just make the Jade page less cluttered. 18:47, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Concerning image gallery I made this from . I hope it proves useful, but I'm restraining myself from putting it directly on the page until I'm given specific instructions concerning where to put it. I've retained the original sprite size from the actual update and as you can see it's pretty much the same as her newborn sprite from the ectobiology session, so I'm guessing either Jade's ''really young in this image or Andrew didn't bother to make a slightly bigger sprite. Unless I'm mistaken we don't have any clear indications as to when exactly Jade's grandpa died, but I'm guessing Jade should've been at least a few years old since she apparently remembers him quite clearly. Anyway, that's my concern. Should we put the image up with the other outfits or merge it with the "Baby" subsection of the gallery? Please do feel free to expose your pov on the matter. EDIT: Also, shouldn't the page address the fact that Jade's Dream Self outfit directly references the STAR - HEART - HORSESHOE sequence from Pickle Inspector's unpleasant note? --RomancePhilologist 11:10, January 3, 2011 (UTC) We have posted multiple outfits of Jade in her 13 year old form, we stop now? I think that that image must be her as a young child, but I wouldn't worry about the sprite being the same size as the newborn. As an author of a fan made MSPA myself, I know how bothersome it is editing sprites incessantly. And yes, pointing out the STAR HEART HORSESHOE reference seems perfectly reasonable. - needs new section:SBURB Every other kid article has a section called SBURB. Is it not about time Jade got one of those too? It would unclutter the article a bit, and I think all kid articles should be organised in the same manner. It would also solve the issue about where to put info on Jadesprite for now (although I still think a seperate page for Jadesprite would be good). BitterLime 16:29, January 7, 2011 (UTC) I've been wondering that same thing. I thought about making a new page, like Alternate Future Dave has, but I've done that with other things and they just got consolidated into other pages, so I thought I'd see what the people here think. I don't want to go to all the trouble of making a new page if someone's just going to cram into into the Jade page. Alexnobody 06:47, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Links Pester logs The pester log links dont work! This has been a persisting problem for a little while. The links add "&" into the middle of the link. However, it's a pretty easy fix if you know the problem. Just edit the page without actually changing anything. (I would do it myself, but I don't think that will fix the problem on your end. Perhaps someone should put some kind of notice about this problem someplace, or better yet, find the cause and fix it. Alexnobody 05:40, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Need more info on dreamself death. I think we need more content on the subject, and maybe more content on her dreamself. --Jack :Remember to sign your post on talk pages. I did it for you just now, but you should use the for "~" instead. What do you think should be there about her dreamself? It says that she woke early and saw things in the clouds, and that she died saving john, the rest is on the Jadesprite page.I'm not sure what else the article could say BitterLime 02:18, February 22, 2011 (UTC)